


Last Stand, Last Wish

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Future Past. Surrounded by Risen, and with little chance at survival, Noire reveals a last wish.





	Last Stand, Last Wish

**Author's Note:**

> A semi-divergent AU in Future Past DLC, basically assumes there was a Future Past chapter 2.5.
> 
> Noire's father is Henry, Laurent's father is Ricken though it doesn't come up at all.
> 
> Also, the last scenes take place right after a part of the Future Past epilogue. I'll copy it below as I referenced it so heavily.
> 
> Laurent: Where is everyone? They're late.  
> Noire: But, Laurent... The meeting doesn't start for another 10 minutes.  
> Laurent: Well, they ought to be early so we can start on time! The Shepherds don't gather just for ceremony, you know. It's been less than a year since we defeated Grima... Already they're acting as if the world is immune to crisis!  
> Noire: I-I'm sorry...  
> Laurent: You don't need to apologize, Noire. You got here even earlier than I did.  
> Noire: Well, I figured I could work on these while I waited...  
> Laurent: Oh, that's right. I'd heard you started making good-luck charms for the people. I'm told they're quite the hit. It must be that happiness curse you put on them. Can I have a look at that one?  
> Noire: DESIST, FOOL! YOUR CLUMSY HANDS WILL ONLY DESTROY MY CREATION.  
> Laurent: Eek! Right, then...
> 
> \--

The tall castle of Ylissetol still stood in the distance. The capital had not fallen. However, the towns surrounding it had not been so lucky. A long stone building, with a large wheel circled round and round in the flowing stream. Around them, the rows of farmland had been left to wilt and wither, with no farmers left to care for them. The straw thatched roofs still burned, and the scent of burning and dead flesh filled the air.

The path ahead was filled with Risen. More stumbled out from the towns around the city. 

They were so close to delivering the gem. She'd seen such horrors, coming back from Plegia. The remnants of Grimleal, stumbling towards becoming walking Risen, and so many bodies. Noire's nights had been sleepless and filled with the horrors she could not forget.

But those horrors had come to Ylisse, too.

What a cruel world, to die when she could see the spires yet, when even her parents had come back to defend her. Rage rose up in her. She clutched her talisman and focused upon it until herself until her other side burst forth.

"I will show you true cruelty, despicable world!"

Noire drew back her bow to get a better shot. The first Risen was an axe wielder, and she hit it right between those bright red eyes. Smoke exited its gaping maw, and it fell forward. Behind it was the remnants of a former knight. The Risen steadily came towards her.. She shot arrow after arrow into the creature, but it stumbled forward, even as every chink within its armor were filled with arrows. Finally it collapsed, inches in front of her.

Dozens more shambled towards her. Her anger flared up. How dare they target her specifically, as if she was the weak link within this army.

"We will see who is the true weakling!" 

She fired arrow after arrow in a frenzied rage into the battlefield. A mage fell, with an arrow straight in its throat, a sellsword took several shots, while a knig Until she reached back and noticed how empty her quiver had become.

She was nearly out of arrows, and that sheer realization stunned her back into control. She clutched bow tight to try and keep her hands from trembling.

Kjelle was far off, surrounded by every side with Risen. Yet her armor made each strike barely even cause a scratch. Cynthia and Nah flew above them, sweeping in to strike down the foul creatures.

None of them could hear her, if she cried for help. Not above such chaos. The clashing of spears upon armor, Nah's dragon cry, the last gasp of the Risen. All of them would drown out any plea for help she made.

Noire let out a cry as she was shoved back.

With growing horror, she realized she was surrounded by every side. Several reinforcements had come unseen. She took steps back as they closed in on her. They were too close for her to even draw her bow. Her back was to the stone mill, the sound of the water wheel, and the unearthly sound of Risen would be her last memories.

The first strike was the graze of an axe against her arm. She drew back, the stones cold against her to try and avoid the next blow--but there was nowhere to hide. Her cry came out strangled as she felt the intense pain of the spearhead showed into her side. The Risen pulled the spear out, only to ready it for another stab.

A wyvern flew overhead of all of them, with a cry that pierced the entire battleground. Had flighted reinforcements come? 

A voice rose above the din of the battlefield. _"How dare you touch her.... Accept your annihilation, foul fiend!_

A veritable wall of flames engulfed the Risen. For seconds, she was blinded. She put her arm in front of her eyes to keep he sparks out. Though the heat came near, the flames didn't even sear her body. When she opened up her eyes again, she saw nothing left but smoke and ash of the foul creatures.

Right before her, his dull brown cape still flowing from the force of the explosion he'd called forth. His hat blocked out the glare of the sun. His anger from the Risen shifted to a softer, concerned expression. He reached out and touched her cheek.

"Noire.... you've been injured most grievously. Come, follow me. I'll provide healing immediately."

Blood dripped down from the gashes over her arms, at her side. She let out a cough, unable to speak, and followed him in a daze. Even in the utter chaos of battle, he managed to be so composed. The mill was more narrow than she would've expected. A stone trough where corn must've been put upon to grind was built into the wall. Laurent immediately barricaded the door with some of the debris. Noire bent to help him as well, yet he pushed her hands away.

"No, let me. I do not want your injuries to become worse. I would, in truth, have healed them immediately, but we needed to be safer, first."

After he finished, Laurent brought forth a staff and held it aloft. She was bathed in a shining light, and her wounds instantly healed.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly. "I thought for sure I wouldn't survive that."

"Had I not arrived, you likely wouldn't. I am thankful that I arrived, just in time..."

Noire glanced at the door a moment.

"Um, not that I'm not grateful, and glad to see you, but is it really okay to be here and leave Princess Lucina alone and...undefended? That wyvern I heard, it was Gerome's, right?"

Gerome and Severa had stayed to guard Lucina, while Laurent had scoured the remaining libraries for any other info upon the Awakening that he could find. 

"Correct; Gerome and I did come to help aid when Minerva informed him that all of you were caught by the Risen. We had just returned with the gemstone. However, Severa stayed with her. Even if Princess Lucina had commander her to leave her side, she wouldn't have."

"Oh...she's stubborn like that," Noire said.

Laurent nodded, with a knowing smile. He'd certainly come across Severa's sharp tongue more than once. It was quite often that Noire came into a room with lifted voice, as they argued again. Often over meager funds, or the plans of attack. But, what made Severa truly sharp tongued most of all was Princess Lucina. Laurent could hardly even bring in a report to the Princess without Severa sniping at him relentlessly. 

Though it left her with an odd feeling to watch them argue. One of her closest friends who she relied upon often, and...Laurent. Laurent who was always checking in on her, and always so kind to her, even when his patience ran thin with others. Laurent who made her want things she knew she'd never have, like a peaceful world where she could curl by the fire and listen to him read.

"You're really good with a staff... I feel like all my wounds are gone entirely. You've already promoted into a sage that quickly?" Noire said shyly.

He nodded. "The constant Risen attacks proved good experience, and the treasury had some Master seals....I see you've become a Sniper since we last met some months ago."

Noire smiled sheepishly. "We lifted them off some Risen. Nah had no use for one, so I got it. Sometimes I still feel like I wasn't really strong enough to take it and it was a waste...But I hope my archery has improved.

"Do not sell yourself short. You have excellent prowess with a bow, and even marked promise of magical power."

"Thank you..."

He turned suddenly and stared at the door. 

"It seems they've found us. More are coming. Ready yourself, Noire," he said in a low voice.

She heard them begin to slam against the door. She was a fool to ever think she could've been safe, even for a moment in this accursed world. She'd never know even a second of peace until death came to claim her.

"Quick, to the windows! You can snipe them before they break through."

She heard the sound of wings. Several pegasus knights. "Th-they're coming in! We're going to be...overwhelmed....and you'll die too!"

It was horrible enough to lose her own life, but the thought of having to watch Laurent die opened up a complete void of grief as intense as when she'd lost her parents. She hoped she would die first. Maybe selfishly, so he could live a few more seconds at least. So she wouldn't have to watch her fail another person she....

Laurent's gentle voice broke through her panicked thoughts. "Be calm; all is not lost. Flighted enemies are weak to wind, and arrows."

"Oh! Of course!"

She took aim. A single arrow felled the first rider, who fell from the skies and exploded into dark shadows.

Laurent called forth whorls of wind with such control that feathers flew through the air. The brigade--likely the last of the pegasus knights who had once defended Ylisse--were no match for his magic. The swirling winds cut through their feathers, and knocked the riders clean off their mounts. He controlled magic so gracefully, so masterfully. Not a single one could reach them.

As she lifted her weapon to take aim at a shambling Risen close enough to hit from her vantage point, she fired off one last arrow, and the bow split in two. Noire let out a cry as she desperately clung to the two pieces. 

_Not now, not when she needed it most!_

The wire hung loose between the pieces, and the Risen came closer, closer. She heard their vile groans just outside the window of the stone mill they'd taken shelter within. The doors shuddered with the pounding of Risen, so eager for their blood that they would destroy everything within their path, no matter how sturdy.

Laurent's wind tome was near in tatters. The mill was completely surrounded. She'd been saved from the prisons by her parents--or at least a version of them from another world--only to be pushed into the jaws of death again.

"I'm sorry, Laurent. For letting you down."

"Aside from weapons blessed by the gods, weapons break. This was not your fault."

"But it means, we'll die..."

"Not on my watch," Laurent said fiercely.

He took her post, and rushed between each window tirelessly controlling the magic to his will. Until he reached down for his tome to find every last page had fallen out.

Noire let the pieces of her bow clatter to the floor. She knelt down beside the rough bags that had once contained grain, but now simply had mold and rot She should've known better than to have any hope.

The Risen kept coming. No matter how many they killed, no matter what she did, they always were out there, demanding her very blood, her very life.

It was impossible, she realized then. Any idea that they might survive and she might have a happy life was broken down.

"This is it...we won't get another chance...They're going to break through the door and then we...." Noire said softly. "At least...I got to meet father and mother again before I died. At least, a version of them...even if they weren't mine."

He glanced back. "Noire? What do you mean?"

"Oh! I didn't have time to explain. We were caught when we rested near Plegia. Our weapons were stolen, but Naga sent versions of our parents to rescue us. It was a miracle, but...it wasn't enough."

She clutched the pieces of her bow tighter. Even with that one mercy, Noire couldn't help but feel like it'd only happened for Cynthia, Nah and Kjelle's sake. She was just an afterthought. In the end, she was Plegian to the core. Even though her family wasn't Grimleal, would Naga even guide her soul to where her parents were in the afterlife? What even kind of afterlife could Plegians who weren't Grimleal have? Would they sleep at the doors of paradise, damned to purgatory by association? 

It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair. Her childhood had been cut short, stolen from her, and she'd never gotten to be a teenager. Now here she was a grown woman with the responsibility of saving the entire world on her shoulders. And it was too much. She could barely take care of herself, keep herself alive, let alone be entrusted to guard every living person.

"This is awful....I'm going to die without ever having been kissed, die without anyone ever finding me beautiful or liking me like that," She broke off in a sob. Shame filled her for breaking down in front of Laurent. He was the strongest of them emotionally; she'd never see him cry, not once. No matter how stressed, no matter how badly the battles went, he always kept his composure. 

"Noire..." Laurent said softly.

Her other side shifted under the surface, so close to breaking free. "I know it sounds vapid, but I'm about to die! I already had to accept that I'll never see my mother and father again and they'll never show up to my wedding one day, now I have to accept I won't even get that. I don't have a future and--I'll have to watch you die! At least...I'll see my parents again soon. That's the only comfort I have."

She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand. I'm sorry for babbling on uselessly. Just ignore me."

"No, you're wrong," Laurent said. "I.....do....no this isn't the time. You won't die here. I won't allow it."

She glanced towards him, but all she could see was the broadness of his back, and the flowing cape. He caught sight of a Risen out from the stone windows. He called forth flames from the air with an incantation. Each bright flash would leave destruction in its wake, but there was always more to be felled.

He had only one tome left. Page after page dropped from the book, turned to ash. It was quickly running out of pages. Another horde of the groaning, unclean creatures came. 

"These foul creatures are endless..." Laurent said. He could panted for breath. "But I must....gnnn...."

One of the Risen had a javelin. Laurent pulled it out of his arm, and clutched the now bleeding wound.

"Laurent!"

He gave her a smile, through the pain. "I am all right, Noire. This wound will not fell me. Not yet. I will not fall, or let them hurt you again."

He turned upon the pegasus knight, and called forth a truly massive amount of flames at his fingertips. The wings of the pegasus--or pegasus creature, for it too was Risen--caught flames. The Risen screamed as undead mount and rider fell to the ground.

His last tome fell apart. Laurent let out a sigh, and cast aside the empty binding. "So be it."

Noire let out a cry. "Our last hope, gone... For a moment there, I really thought I'd live, that all of us could live. Our parents came, or at least a version of them, but it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough."

The Risen slammed against the door. Soon, it would give. They would tear Laurent and her to pieces.

Tears slipped out past her eyes. His gloved hands brushed against her cheek. She hadn't even realize that he'd drawn that close.

"Noire, what you said then--you're wrong. I've always found you completely, and utterly beautiful beyond measure. All of you. I have always wanted to tell you these words...but not like this."

She blushed through her tears. "What? H-How is that even possible? I look so sickly you always follow after me thinking I would keel over at any second. You're always--telling me to eat, and check my bow and rest."

"I have always had feelings for you. Caring for your well being is a way of expressing feelings, no?"

Noire glanced down shyly. "I always thought you thought me pathetic, the weakest soldier in the group. I...I was conflicted.It was so grated that I could never live up to your standards, because I wanted your attention. It was just another reminder that you'd never feel the same about me. But I was also glad that you cared about me, even a little."

And maybe, even then, was a half-measure. A confession that she didn't want just _anybody's_ affection, but his. 

"When I said I wanted someone to find me beautiful, it was you that always came to mind."

"I have wanted to court you for some time. But, there was the war, and I still had so much to learn in order to become the kind of man who deserved to court you. I could scarcely confess to you in a battlefield. Or so I thought. It seemed a poor romantic gesture."

"Deserved to court me? I can scarcely believe that I deserve to be courted by you!"

He cupped her cheeks. "Shh...don't say such things about yourself. You are so precious to me, I won't stand for you tearing yourself down."

The slamming at the door grew louder, louder. Their last seconds were fading. At least in her last breath, she'd be loved.

"At least this last wish, I can grant. I only wish we could've had more time...I would have done everything within my power to fill every wish and whim you ever hand...I would have made you smile every single day without fail," he said.

She gave him a searching glance. "You mean it? You aren't lying just to make me feel better?"

"No. I would never do such a thing. The very thought is utterly noxious to me," he said.

Of course, Laurent would be far too blunt to do something like lie to save someone's last moments. Still, she could scarcely believe this was happening. Had she died already and this was her body's last fleeting dream? He said this even as she was a coward, even as she screamed, knowing her weakness and her failings. Even then, he still loved her?

"Truly? Even all...of me?"

"Oh, yes. Noire. All of you. I have seen your dark side and loved her just as intensely as your light."

"Laurent..." she gasped.

He leaned in. He was quite taller than her. In fact, her head would've fit perfectly against his chest. Which was just one of the many things she wouldn't get now. To sleep with her head rested there, his soft touch against her back as he drew her close for an embrace. To run her fingers through his auburn hair and kiss his forehead when waking.

Just this one caress before death, that would be her last few seconds of happiness. Maybe they'd have better luck in another life.

Even through the fear, the horror, the closeness of him and the feel of his skin brought her a kind of deep, intrinsic joy she'd almost forgotten completely. Her lips tingled with warmth, and the closeness of him. His arms closed about her, and even when she was inches away from danger and certain death, she felt almost...safe.

When he drew back for breath, his gaze was so tender. "I love you, Noire. I always have, I always will."

"Laurent...."

Risen slammed into the door. It was so unfair to lose him the second she'd finally gotten him. Rage rose up inside her, and yet there was no weapon the channel it. As she shifted to be closer, she felt something hard within the satchel at his side. She recognized that curve, and drew back immediately.

"Wait--Laurent, there's a bow in your bag?"

He dug within his satchel and produced exactly what she'd felt.

"That? I gleaned it from a Risen. I thought it was far too ragged for use, but I thought perhaps the materials could be salvaged to create a new bow for you."

She eagerly took it out. It was slack, barely functional. With it were more arrows that looked about ready to fall apart as well. But it was their last hope.

"I know you don't have a tome left, but could you infuse magical power in my remaining arrows? Is that..possible?"

His face lit up. "Excelsor! That's a brilliant idea, Noire!"

She let out a battle cry as she lifted the bow. The door began to splinter. As the first of the unclean Risen stumbled in, she let out a battle scream. Flaming arrows hit them, and the creatures writhed and were immediately immolated. The screams of the damned rose up, and Noire's other side laughed in frenzied vengeance. She shot down

When the assault upon the door stopped, Laurent dared to glance out. Beyond the clouds of dust showed a battlefield growing more empty each second. Cynthia dove in and skewered a Risen upon her lance with a battle cry.

"Somehow, we survived...."

Someone had defeated the Risen Chief, and no more reinforcements were called forth. Gerome had already disappeared. No surprise, given his aloof personality, but Laurent frowned. 

"He left so suddenly. Was he merely his usual aloof manner, or...?"

A wyvern swooped in. Noire let out a cry and stepped behind Laurent. Between the wyvern's wings, Gerome was grim, and wounded. A bit of cloth was tied about his arm.

"Come. Minerva told me she heard a cry within the castle. The rest need to heal before they endure another battle."

He glanced back to Noire.

"...Go on. But, come back to me. Promise me," Noire said.

He nodded. "I promise this completely. As much as it leaves me unsettled to be parted, I'm afraid that I need to return immediately," Laurent said.

She wished in that moment that he would lean in again, touch her, kiss her, but with this new emergency, and Gerome right there, he couldn't.

He climbed onto the wyvern (Minerva, was it?) and disappeared from her view into the haze of smoke that hung across the town. Noire dazedly returned to rest of her group.

"Hey, where were you? We were afraid you'd gotten lost!"

"I..." Noire could hardly sum up everything that happened. Laurent saving her, being healed by him, his confession, his kiss--it all made her blush.

Kjelle glanced back. Her spear was held over her shoulder, and her expression was completely unforgiving. "Quiet your chattering. We can catch up later. For now, we need to head right to the castle and give them that gemstone."

"Right, Kjelle!"

Cynthia flew on ahead. Noire followed after them all. Even when things looked so bleak, Noire still felt something like hope rise inside her.

Another miracle had come, and this time it'd been Laurent. But then, Laurent had always been their miracle. Pulling victory out from the clutches of impossible means with his tactics, and his ceaseless support of the team. Except this time, he was all hers.

*

Naga had answered their prayers a third time. Even in the face of the fell dragon himself, the world did not fall.

In a daze, Noire had lagged behind the rest of the group, simply to catch her breath. Behind her were bookcases full of knowledge. It wasn't the main libraries, but another in a side room. A red chair with pillowy soft cushions and gold thread at the edge. She smiled to herself. Laurent had surely passed the time here, studying the history of kingdoms of the past.

She looked down from the window at the city below. Though it had withstood much damage, it had not fallen. And neither had their world.

Noire could still barely believe it had happened. She'd shot the fell dragon Grima himself, and moreover--more of their parents had come and helped protect them. And they'd defeated the menace. 

Noire had even seen a girl who looked like her among the future parents. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but if not, she hoped that version of her was happy. She'd even seen a mage with a broad cap. She couldn't tell at this distance if it was Miriel, Laurent's own mother returned from the future, or another Laurent.

A soft voice broke through her thoughts.

"There you are, Noire. I've been searching ceaselessly for you. I had begun to worry, except that Kjelle told me you had just been this way, and surely was not lost within battle. Truly, the thought to have lost you..." He broke off.

She glanced back. Laurent's smile was soft as he closed the door behind him. He'd left his broad-rimmed hat somewhere else, and the fading sunlight framed his auburn hair. Laurent always had his face in a book, and with his hat drawn low. She blushed. Really, he was so very handsome. And even more: he was hers.

"Sorry, I was just...having a moment to take it all in. We lived....we really survived... I can hardly believe it."

He nodded. "Yes, a staggering amount has happened through a few hours. Still... I didn't get a chance to say earlier, but, that was an excellent shot. You truly turned the tide of battle, Noire," Laurent said. His voice was so gentle, so calm. Noire smiled to herself. 

"My hands were shaking so much, I was afraid I would hit Princess Lucina instead!" 

"You were so very brave, I was filled with such pride for you in that moment, more than ever before. You persevered and... I meant everything I said then, Noire. I love you and want to remain by your side for the rest of your life."

She took a step closer and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, and feel the firmness of his chest. She rested her palm there, and nestled deeper against him. "Thank you for saving me back there. And for...um, caring about me. And even for ... loving me."

"I would never be able to forgive myself, or know happiness if I let you die," Laurent said softly. He brushed his gloved fingers through her pale hair. 

"Now that I have gotten this second chance, I must say: I am going to spend the entirety of my life making you happy in every way I can. Every last wish will be my pleasure to fill and give every single day," Laurent said. There was such a passion, a drive within his voice. She knew very well he would let nothing get in his way of achieving that.

"You already have," Noire said. 

"Then I will continue to, until I breathe my last," Laurent said.

_One year later._

It was only after the Risen within the meadows had been exterminated that they had a chance to speak again after her outburst, though he'd always been near her on the battlefield, at her side never allowing a single Risen to harm her.

And he was always there for her off the battlefield. Though his job as the royal tactician and scholar took much of his time, he always managed to find moments to spend with her through it all. 

Noire twisted her newly made talisman in her fingers. The brocade sewn into the fabric would make it rough to the touch.

She glanced up as he came towards her. Before he even said a greeting, the apologies spilled out.

"Laurent, I'm sorry she yelled at you. Sometimes she just shows up, even when I'm not really that irritated. I was just a bit tired today."

He smiled gently. "As I have told you many times, there is no need to apologize for another beautiful part of you, Noire. It was good to see that side of you again," he said. 

She blushed, and held out the talisman. "A-actually, this was for you."

"For me? Ah, it's quite fascinating. I've always wondered, did you wove the magic threads in there yourself?"

She nodded. "I followed parents' example."

"I thought she did not teach you hexes?"

"Father taught me how to make talismans to make me feel better back then....He'd always do the core, but I'd make the covering,. And I've been learning some as well to make more talismans."

"Ah, that explains it. Thank you very much. I'll wear it proudly upon my person. Though, I must ask, however, have you eaten yet?" Laurent said.

"I had to leave early for the meeting, I didn't get a chance," Noire said.

A crease formed between his brows. "That is unacceptable. You cannot simply push and push your body without taking proper nutritional intake. You could faint right upon the battlefield and--"

" _Laurent,_ " she said with exasperation. "Next you'll ask if I checked my bow after battle."

"That was my next question, yes," he said.

Her fingers reached for her talisman. "KNOW YOUR PLACE, WEAKLING!"

He blushed. "Ah...and there she is again."

"Oh...Sorry."

"Please do not apologize. I deserved that, needed it, in fact," Laurent said.

She blushed a little, and smiled through it all. His hand reached out to find hers.

"The best way to rectify this is for me to buy you lunch. Which food stall do you wish to visit?"

"Hmm. I don't know. They all sound so good. I'm...really hungry now that I think about it."

"Then we'll visit them all," Laurent said.

She glanced up at him. "You'd really waste funds like that?"

"We've survived a truly trying time, and barely, at that. Besides, my pay offers more than enough to allow me to spoil the woman I love at every occasion."

She smiled to herself, rosy cheeked at the sound, and constant confirmation of his affection. He'd said he would make her smile for the rest of her days, and truly, Laurent was fulfilling his promise. 

She walked back towards the capitol with Laurent, the man she loved. Through it all, Ylissetol still stood.


End file.
